que confiese el culpable
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: un accidente, un resentimiento problemas, Sesshomamaru el joven problema en una familia perfecta etc SesshxRinlin dejen rewview!
1. Chapter 1

Ayaka: hi! etto espero hos guste dejen review! 

aunk no les guste porfas diganmelo ;o;

/ notas ()tonterias x: dialogos pensamientos

Capitulo I

Juegos mortales

Inu No tashio un hombre muy reconocido, un gobernador de las naciones unidas, noble y justo, de cabellera y ojos dorados, fuerte e imponente. Tenia dos hijos, uno que era su orgullo, un jovencito de 21 años, estudioso, noble y con un sentido de la justicia muy fuerte, su cabellera negra y ojos en un hermoso y mistico dorado, alto y con semblante de respeto aunque algo dulce, valiente por naturaleza, tenia una excelente relacion con las personas, todos lo apreciaban por ser muy bondadoso, su nombre? Inuyasha, dolor de cabeza del otro hijo, el hermano mayor, siempre odio ese titulo, al contrario de Inuyasha era un joven vicioso y muy dificil de tratar, aunque eso si era muy apuesto mas que Inuyasha o el mismo Inu No Tashio, su cabellera era mas parecida al platedo como la luna en su esplendor, a diferencia de su padre y su hermano sus ojos dorados siempre se veian frios e inmutables, inexpresivos.

Era el "hijo problema" en la familia "perfecta", siempre estaba tomando o fumando, llendo a fiestas y celebraciones que terminaban casi siempre de la peor manera, varias veces Inuyasha habia tenido que ir a buscarle, ya que terminaba en muy malas circuntansias, o para evitar una ira mayor en su padre.De 24 años, era el tipo de hijo que nadie desearia tener y el lo sabia. (Ayaka: no es que Inu sea un ñoño solo que es noble n Sesshomaru:tomador, vicioso Ayaka: U sigamos con el fic ...)

viernes 24 enero 5:10 am .  
En un bar de un feo barrio ... Sesshomaru andaba en una de sus parrandas, estaba por irse ya que lo bueno ya habia acabado, cuando se encontro con una esbelta y hermosa mujer, su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, iba vestida de una manera muy provocativa, un top pegadito sin mangas ni tirantes de color blanco y un short diminuto de color rojo

Sesshomaru: Kikio Kikio: hola Sesshy

Se aserco a ella con una sonrisa, la tomo de la cintura aprisionandola con su cuerpo y beso apasionadamente.  
Kikio: Sess .  
Fue cayada por otro beso aun mas exigente y apasionado, subieron al convertible negro de Sesshomaur, entre beso y beso, Sesshomaru acelero necesitaba llegar rapido a su departamento

24 enero 5:20 En una bella calle fuera de una hermosa casa de dos pisos ... tres personas aguardaban en una camioneta grande y algo vieja de color cafe. Uno era un hombre fornido de pelo negro y ojos verdes, el hombre de la casa ... una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azabache esbelta y muy bonita apesar de la algo avanzada edad, y un joven de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda de no mas de 20 años.

x: Rin! hija apurate pequeña debemos salir de la ciudad ya si queremos k no nos agarre el trafico!  
Rin: hai Okasan

Salio por ultimo una hermosa jovencita esbelta y muy hermosa, de ojos azabache y cabellera negra, sus facciones eran hermosas mas parecidas a las de un dulce angel k al de una simple mortal. Los cuatro subieron a la camioneta, la menor estaba muy emocionada, de un momento algo la incomodo, un extraño presentimiento que habia tenido desde hacia semanas, se saco esos pensamientos, no era momento de eso iba a ir a la playa por fin iba a conocer el mar, el sueño comenzo a invadirla, los ojos se le cerraban, el joven hermano sonrio, sabia que no habia odrmido nada, lo habia "percibido", tomo la cabeza de la pequeña y la acomodo en su hombro, cerro los ojos sintiendo a morfeo llegar...

5:30 Sesshomaru y Kikio intensificaron sus besos y caricias, Sesshomaru acelero aun mas.

x: hey! tortuga acelerale guey!

Le dijo riendo otro joven de pelonegro qu iba en un porshe rojo junto con otros dos sujetos que silbaban y reian retando al susodicho, sonrio olvidano el beso y obligando a Kikio a sentarse en el asiento /literalmente estaba sobre el/ Acelero todo lo que el pedal daba ...

Todo se volvio oscuro, un estruendo, unos alaridos, decenas de personas alrededor, marcaban lo ocurrido, un inocente viaje se habia convertido en una masacre ... un juego desenfrenado se habia convertido en un juego mortal ...

Ayaka: etto bueno es el primer capi espero les guste, posteen porfavor

Ayaka: bueno aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ya funciona mi cpu soy tan feliz O


	2. Chapter 2

Ayaka: bueno la verdad esque este fic lo tengo bastante mas adelantado u.u solo que debido a k esta prohibido el skipt o como se llame ... me ha sido dificil adelantar los fics y cambiarles los formatos . buenp ojala disfruten nn Capitulo II

27 abril 10:30 am ...

Sesshomaru recorria el pasillo del hospital, tenia aun leves moretones de lo que fue el accidente, nada de cuidado, era casi un milagro que el y Kikio salieran casi ilesos del accidente, vaya que si habia sido fuerte! ... recordar eso le molestaba, si tan solo no hubieraacelerado ... bah! no era su culpa del todo, no ... el no era culpable de nada, miro con molestia el nombre de la persona que debia ver

Flash back

Inu No Tashio miraba a su hijo con indiferencia y desprecio, Sesshomaru se recargo en una pared de la oficina, y lo miro

-si tienes algo que decir, haslo ya! -a Sesshomaru le molestaba la intensa mirada, lo habia sacado de la prision y ahora lo tenia allí sin decirle una sola palabra/

-debes saber que estoy muy avergonzado de que seas mi hijo

-ja! que novedad/bufo/

-aun no entiendo como demonios te saque ... agradece a Izayoi que lo hice por mi te hubieras pudrido en esa celda!

-te estas tardando padre - Sesshomaru se acomodo el saco dispuesto a salir, apenas toco la perilla Inu No Tashio hablo nuevamente/

-solo te adbierto Sesshomaru que si la joven no despierta ... nada me detendra para yo mismo meterte nuevamente a esa carcel ... y desde hoy olvidate que tienes padre ... yo para ti deje de existir desde el dia en que hiciste ese estupido juego!

- y para mi desde que te casate con Izayoi/ Sesshomaru salio asotando la puerta/

fin de flas back

Entro a una habitacion encontrando recostada sobre la cama a una hermosa jovencita, se veia tan inocente de todo, ella tampoco habia recibido mucho daño sin embargo ... aun no despertaba no tenia nada y eso era lo extraño, los doctores lo decian NADA era NADA ...

flash back

-han pasado 2 meses y aun no despierta

-/la doctora suspiro pesadamente/ el trauma que recibio fue muy grande aun no sabemos que tanto daño le causo el accidente y no me refiero al fisico /miro al joven como acusandolo ... demonios odiaba eso, volvio su vista si esa mocosa no queria despertar no era su culpa despues de todo para el era mejor que no lo hiciera ya que esa chiquilla ya no tenia nada ... cruel? ja ... mas cruel seria que ella no se viera sola en el mundo, aun que ... en el fondo deseaba que despertara, nescesitaba pedir perdon a alguien que le escuchara a alguien que tubiera el derecho de recriminarle, saco esas ideas, no ... el no tenia la culpa, no NO LA TENIA/

-eso quiere decir que no despertara?

- eso quiere decir que ahi que tener pasiencia

fin flash back

- si vas a despertar haslo de una buena vez!

Se sento aun lado de ella, se veia tan hermosa, su rostro era tan fino y tan delicado, su cabello tan hermoso y sus ojos ... si tan solo pudiera verlos ... en que rayos pensaba! nescesitaba salir de ahi, camino a la puerta volviendose a mirarla con falso despresio

- ja! no es mi culpa que no quieras despertar! me oyes No Lo Es!

estaba por girar la perillacuando sintio algo ... ella estaba moviendose? se giro y la vio levantada mirandolo? ... no ... su vista parecia perdida

- no puedo .../dijo la joven Sesshomaru no entendia, que es lo que pasaba, ella comenzo a caminar/ no puedo abrir los ojos ... porque?

-...

no puedo abrir los ojos ... y esta oscuro ... quiero abrirlos -/apesar de todo su voz sonaba calmada, como si eso no estubiera ocurriendo, como si se tratara de una broma/

/Sesshomaru no sabia que hacer aquella chiquilla decia cosas incoerentes ... si ella tenia abiertos los ojos/

Ayaka: aki esta laconti ojala os guste ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ayaka: vamos con mi segundo review ;o; gue nn k bueno k te gusto Rin Tsuki, desmienteme si estoy mal pero creo k tu estas haciendo un fic en un grupo de msn no? gue aki ta el siguiente capi

Capitulo III

Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de que hacer solo se quedo alli parado (Ayaka:como tarado, Sesshomaru: estas apunto de morir humana insolente Ayaka: OO por eso digo), por fin reacciono llamando a la enfermera, la cual le pidio amablemente que se saliera de la habitacion

27 abril 12:30 pm...

Suspiro habian pasado ya dos horas de lo ocurrido en la habiacion de la mocosa y aun no sabia que pasaba, se encontro con una joven hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azabache, vestia un pantalon y una bata medica

- todo esta bien, ya puede irse sr. Tashio /dijo la doctora de cabello largo y negro de ojos azabache, de rasgos muy finos y una dulce voz

- como que todo esta bien? si ella dijo que no podia ver /respondio Sesshomaru irritado acaso lo creia idiota o que?

-es solo algo temporal ... pero ...

- pero que/ odiaba los rodeos y comenzaba a deseperarce si habia algo que decir que lo dijera de una buena vez/

- ella no sabe lo de sus padres y su hermano

- ...

- le voy a pedir que no le diga nada por el momento

-algun dia tendra que enterarse no la pueden encerrar en una burbuja de cristal /volvio su mirada encontrandoce con la azabache k lo miraba duramente, acaso tambien lo culpaba de eso, de que no pudieran cambiar el hecho de que se veria sola, de que se tendra que enterar de todo y superarlo sola/

- eso lo se mejor que nadie Sesshomaru ... pero lo de la vista es solo mental, sus organos oculares no sufrieron daño alguno, temo que se crea ciega al momento de enterarse de la verdad, espera hasta que ella recupere la vista a lo maximo sera una semana ...

- me parece una estupides, pero acepto no le dire nada a la mocosa esa

/Salio de la oficina y camino por los pasillos pensando en lo que habia dicho la doctora, necesitaba un cigarrillo, salio del hospirtal al enorme jardin del hospital/ (Ayaka: mensione que era hospirtal privado? Sess: no, no lo hiciste )/ aquel jardin si que era hermoso, habia muchos arboles de sakura y un pequeño lago cristalino /(sessh: ilusa Ayaka: metiche ... Xd deja de interrumpir .!)/ ssu vista se detubo al observar a cierta persona.

Danzaba y canturreaba una cancion que le gustaba mucho, adentro se sentia muerta, no habia nadie ahi solo medicos y enfermos, sonrio sacando la lengua, jeje ella era una de ellos, pero ... si se sentia perfecta no entendia porque no la dejaban volver a su casa con sus padres y su hermano ... su familia, se detubo de tope, sin volverse

- me llamo Rin y tu eres?

- ... / se sintio como tonto se habia quedado observandola, pero ... como supo/

-etto ... sigues ahi?

- soy Sesshomaru/dudo un poco/

- Rin quiere saber que es lo que Sesshomaru tiene

- eh?

- no eres enfermo? ... o eres medico ... Rin cree que Sesshomaru es medico n.n

-no soy medico ni estoy enfermo /le parecia divertido que se refiriera a ella en tercera persona/

- entonces? que haces aqui?

- me corres?

- jiji claro que no Rin solo quiere saber porque estas aqui

- estoy aqui porque ... /demonios porque estaba ahi? ... no era su obligacion, sin embargo .../ porque estoy cuidando de alguien

- wow odades y quien cuida Sesshomaru/pregunto inocentemente/

- a ti

-a mi? o.o ... pero porque?

- ...

-si no eres medico y estas aqui para cuidarme entonces eres el guardian de Rin?

/asintio sintiendose estupido No veia/- si ...

Rin sonrio, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Sesshomaru quien volvio su rostro molesto consigo mismo por esa reaccion

- Rin puede pedirle un favor a Sesshomaru/ dijo algo sumisa cosa que hizo a Sessomaru arquear una ceja, respondio con un si secamente/ Rin puede tocar tu rostro?

- ...

-Rin quiere saber como eres

-as lo que quieras / ella sonrio, esa chica si que era extraña, se aserco hasta quedar frente a ella, tomo sus manos y las coloco en su rostro, eran tan pequeñas y tan calidas, ella movio sus manos identificando cada detalle de ese rostro tan perfecto y varonil, se sonrojo un poco cosa que Sesshomaru no noto, ya que el por su parte se encontraba perdido en esos ojos azabache, era tan hermosa no podia dejar de decirlo y de pensarlo ... y como no? ... si lo era, detubo su mirada en los pequeños y rosados labios de la chiquilla ... en ese momento la hubiera besado, si no hubiera sido porqueescucho pasos tras de si, la chica aparto sus manos, levantandose sonriente a saludar a la vistante

- hola doctora nn

- es hora de regresar ... no esta bien que salga de esa manera /regañando a Sesshomaru/

- Rin llego aqui antes de que Sesshomaru, el no tiene la culpa

- entendido /la chiquilla se metio al edificio acompañada de una enfermera bastante hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos azabache, la doctora suspiro no le agradaba la idea de que esos dos se vieran y el lo sabia, el camino lejos de ella/ si ahi algo nuevo le avisare ... no es nescesario que venga todos los dias Sesshomaru ...

- /siguio caminando sin prestar atencion a las palabras de la doctora/ nos veremos mañana ... Kagome

Ayaka: onegai dejen review no sean malos alienta mucho a seguir el fic ;o; ciau n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Ayaka: etto hola gomen me eh dado cuenta ke aqui en fanfiction net tengo muy atrasadas mis historias gomen ne, por eso pondre de dos en dos capitulos nn aki estan los dos nn , gracias Ashomi lin por tu info jeje no me habia fijado en eso, jeje Rin tsuki XD jeje debo declararme una fan de tu fic de makenai, gueno nos vemos ciau

Capitulo IV

28 abril 10:30 (muy madrugador )

Sesshomaru entro a la habitacion, pero la pequeña no estaba, arqueo una ceja y pregunto a una enfermera quien no supo nada para que trabajan si no saben nada se quejo para si mismo, salio al jardin donde sospecho la encontraria y si ahi estaba sentada en el pasto ... rodeada de hermosas flores no sabia si ellaa se habia puesto ahi sin fijarse pero realmente parecia un angel rodeado de lilas ...

- que yo sepa se le tiene prohibido salir señorita /trato de que su voz sonara autoritaria aunk era dificl por la sonrisa complice k ella le mostraba/

- Sesshomaru / Rin lo busco con las manos, el se adelanto y tomo su mano, encontrando extrañado una lila en su mani, la miro confundido/ Rin buscarla para Seshomaru porque ayer lo regañaron por culpa de Rin /sacando la lengua divertida/

- debes comer, me dijeron k no lo has hecho

- esque la comida del hospital es horrible a Rin no gustarle /haciendo gestos de desagrado bastantes graciosos, que sin poder evitarlo sonrio/

- por eso traje algo de comer

Sesshomaru llebo a Rin hasta un arbol donde tenia acomodado ya una manta y una canasta de comida

- esta muy rico nn Sesshomaru lo hizo?

- no yo no lo hice fue ... /dudo un poco si decia k Izayoi lo habia hecho para ella, tendria k decirle quien era y la verdad no deseaba hablar de eso, ni con ella ni con nadie/ lo compre

- pues mis felicitaciones al chef nn

despues de comer Rin insistio en k se quedaran platicando un rato mas sentados bajo el arbol, asi Rin pudo escabar k Sesshomaru no se llebaba muy bien con su familia y a decir verdad con el mundo, se sintio algo triste pero no se lo diria queria k el confiara en ella, el por su parte se dio cuenta k era una chica muy extraña era muy alegre y algo aniñada, pero tambien parecia madura cuando las cosas asi lo pedian ... aunk tambien le daba gracia algo k ella le confeso no le tenia miedo a los fantasmas como la mayoria de las niñas de su edad pero tenia miedo a insignificantes insectos

- asi que le temes a las arañas?

- si a Rin desagradarles son feas .

- entonces es bueno k no veas porque ahi una justo a un lado tuyo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

/se levanto corriendo y gritando y gritando, Sesshomaru por mas que se esforzo no pudo contenerse era muy graciosa la escena ella hacia pucheros bastante graciosos y aniñados, se veia tan tierna, rio aun mas, rio como hace años no lo hacia ... que tenia esa niña de especial? ... apenas la conocia hacia dias y ya le habia hecho reir a carcajadas, en solo un dia logro lo que nadie habia logrado en años/

- no fue gracioso / le saco la lengua fingiendo estar indignada/

- perdon es que jajajajajaj si lo fue

- asi/ Rin tanteo su mano y lanzo algo a donde creyo que el estaria, por suerte atino y lo hizo tragar pasto, el pobre tubo k escupir,

- quieres guerra ne?

Sesshomaru se lanzo contra la chica cayendo ambos al suelo, ella forcejeaba y el reia,

- eso es trampa

-quien lo dice ne?

- yo

- eres muy tierna / sonrio sin querer y ella se sonrojo, no supo en que momento desvio su mirada a los labios de Rin, pero al verlos entreabiertos no pudo evitar la tentacion de probarlos, se mordio el labio en que rayos estaba pensando? ... debia recordar porque estaba ahi, ella estaba ahi por el ... se levanto ayudandola a hacerlo a ella tambien, quien parecia no se habia percatado de las intenciones que habia tenido Sesshomaru./ tengo que irme

-tan pronto? u.u

- si /la miro de reojo con cierta melancolia/ pero ... volvere ... mañana

- de verdad?

- si /dijo secante/

- entonces Rin te esperara mañana /sonrio y el solo asintio (estupido no ve sabe/

- Kagome (entro una enfermera muy bonita, la que se habia llevado a Rin el dia anterior)

- sango hola, como estan las cosas con ese doctor ne?

- ja ese hombre es un libidinoso y un mujeriego

-sangito no se habla mal de quien no se pueda defender /entra un joven de unos 25 años de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros, tenia el pelo agarrado en una coleta/

- solo digo lo que es verdad

- n.nU etto ... oigan donde esta Ayame?

- esta cuidando de la pequeña del cuarto 64

- eh? pero si yo vi a esa niña con el joven Tashio

- /golpeo el escritorio con ira/ ash ese hombre le dije de los riesgos y aun asi no entiende

- vamos kagome chan no es para tanto

- sango tu sabes bien como estan las cosas ...

- lamento contradecir pero yo creo como la doctora Kagome, ella no esta bien

- ah ... /suspiro sabia k no les ganaria a esos dos/

Ayaka: hiiiiiiiii regrese bueno ojala les guste pok a mi si me gusto este capi en especial mi lindo sessh jeje

Flash back

- que buscas? (ayaka: siempre tan agresivo sesshomaru: k te valga )

- estas complicando las cosas Sesshomaru

- eso no te incumbe

- por supuesto k si porque ella es mi paciente

/Sesshomaru guardo silencio y se dispuco a salir de ahi.../

- si le tienes un gramo de cariño a esa niña alejate ... hazlo antes de que sea tarde /el solo la miro de soslayo/ lo que viene sera muy duro y no solo lo digo por ella ... lo digo principalmente por ti Sesshomaru, como crees k reaccionara ella al enterarse que su mejor amigo, el que tanto la ayudo y cuido durante su estancia en el hospital es el causante de que se quedara en la nada / Sesshomaru se volvio mirandola con frialdad/ no me culpes a mi Sesshomaru que aqui los unicos culpables fueron tu y la tarada de mi hermana (Ayaka: que miedo O.O Sesshomaru: si o.o¿) yo ... lo siento

Sesshomaru no contesto solo salio de la oficina asotando la puerta

fin flash back

Habian pasado desde entonces ya varias horas, sabia que Kagome tenia razon, y que ella solo estaba preocupada por la salud de la pequeña.

y si desaparesco ella ? ... se entristecera? .. ja no creo cuando sepa la verdad no querra ni verme ... y no la culpo

suspiro llebaba toda la tarde pensando desde que salio de la oficina de Kagome no podia sacarse de la cabeza la idea de no volver mas al hospital ... de todos modos para que ir? ... al principio fue unicamente por la culpa ... si la culpa no podia llamarlo de otra manera ... jah! k ironia el gran Sesshomaru sintiendo culpa y ... arrepentimiento ... las palabras de Kagome retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez sabia que eran crueles pero eran verdad, el debia dejar de verla sin embargo ...

- quiero verla ... /suavizo su mirada/ Rin

se alejo del escritorio en el cual escribia lo que estaba pensando, se sento en la orilla de la cama saco del cuaderno una pequeña lila (ayaka: si pusieron atencion recordaran k Rin se la regalo) la volvio a acomodar en su lugar y dejo el cuaderno sobre el escritorio nuevamente, encontrandose con un portaretratos lo tomo en sus manos y se dejo caer sobre la cama, en la foto venia una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado/plateado igual al de Sesshomaru, ojos azules y sostenia a un pequeño bebe, pero la foto le faltaba una buena parte, la perta donde deberia ir el ... Inu No Tashio ... abrazo la foto y se acomodo de forma fetal como un bebe que necesitara proteccion.

- mamá /cerro los ojos dejandose guiar por el cansancio olvidando las dudas y los temores para ir a un lugar donde nadie podria molestarlo/

la luz le calo en el rostro se desperto completamente miro el reloj 11:30, dudo un poco .

2 mayo 1:40 (flojo)

- buenas tardes joven Tashio hoy llego tarde /se sonrojo/ disculpe eso no me icumbe...

Sesshomaru la miro indiferente por sobre su hombro caminando por el pasillo, se detubo al sentir una extraña sensacion con su mirada

- que pasa?

- es que Rin se pondra feliz de verlo lo estubo esperando toda la mañana nn

Sesshomaru se sonrojo ligeramente por las palabras y la risa complice de la enfermera

- solo es temporal cuando sepa todo no querra ni saber que respiro

- yo no creo eso /dijo sinceramente/ pero creo que ...deberia aprovechar lo mas que pueda este poco tiempo que resta

Sesshomaru la miro friamente como si en vez de haberle dicho eso le hubiera pedido que no volviera a buscarla, Sesshomaru salio al jardin dejando a la enfermera que sonreia con cierto dejo de tristeza

Ayaka: (desde aki seria el capitulo V jeje)

Flash back

- que buscas? (ayaka: siempre tan agresivo sesshomaru: k te valga )

- estas complicando las cosas Sesshomaru

- eso no te incumbe

- por supuesto k si porque ella es mi paciente

/Sesshomaru guardo silencio y se dispuco a salir de ahi.../

- si le tienes un gramo de cariño a esa niña alejate ... hazlo antes de que sea tarde /el solo la miro de soslayo/ lo que viene sera muy duro y no solo lo digo por ella ... lo digo principalmente por ti Sesshomaru, como crees k reaccionara ella al enterarse que su mejor amigo, el que tanto la ayudo y cuido durante su estancia en el hospital es el causante de que se quedara en la nada / Sesshomaru se volvio mirandola con frialdad/ no me culpes a mi Sesshomaru que aqui los unicos culpables fueron tu y la tarada de mi hermana (Ayaka: que miedo O.O Sesshomaru: si o.o¿) yo ... lo siento

Sesshomaru no contesto solo salio de la oficina asotando la puerta

fin flash back

Habian pasado desde entonces ya varias horas, sabia que Kagome tenia razon, y que ella solo estaba preocupada por la salud de la pequeña.

y si desaparesco ella ? ... se entristecera? .. ja no creo cuando sepa la verdad no querra ni verme ... y no la culpo

suspiro llebaba toda la tarde pensando desde que salio de la oficina de Kagome no podia sacarse de la cabeza la idea de no volver mas al hospital ... de todos modos para que ir? ... al principio fue unicamente por la culpa ... si la culpa no podia llamarlo de otra manera ... jah! k ironia el gran Sesshomaru sintiendo culpa y ... arrepentimiento ... las palabras de Kagome retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez sabia que eran crueles pero eran verdad, el debia dejar de verla sin embargo ...

- quiero verla ... /suavizo su mirada/ Rin

se alejo del escritorio en el cual escribia lo que estaba pensando, se sento en la orilla de la cama saco del cuaderno una pequeña lila (ayaka: si pusieron atencion recordaran k Rin se la regalo) la volvio a acomodar en su lugar y dejo el cuaderno sobre el escritorio nuevamente, encontrandose con un portaretratos lo tomo en sus manos y se dejo caer sobre la cama, en la foto venia una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado/plateado igual al de Sesshomaru, ojos azules y sostenia a un pequeño bebe, pero la foto le faltaba una buena parte, la perta donde deberia ir el ... Inu No Tashio ... abrazo la foto y se acomodo de forma fetal como un bebe que necesitara proteccion.

- mamá /cerro los ojos dejandose guiar por el cansancio olvidando las dudas y los temores para ir a un lugar donde nadie podria molestarlo/

la luz le calo en el rostro se desperto completamente miro el reloj 11:30, dudo un poco .

2 mayo 1:40 (flojo)

- buenas tardes joven Tashio hoy llego tarde /Sango se sonrojo/ disculpe eso no me icumbe...

Sesshomaru la miro indiferente por sobre su hombro caminando por el pasillo, se detubo al sentir una extraña sensacion con su mirada

- que pasa?

- es que Rin se pondra feliz de verlo lo estubo esperando toda la mañana nn

Sesshomaru se sonrojo ligeramente por las palabras y la risa complice de la enfermera

- solo es temporal cuando sepa todo no querra ni saber que respiro

- yo no creo eso /dijo sinceramente/ pero creo que ...deberia aprovechar lo mas que pueda este poco tiempo que resta

Sesshomaru la miro friamente como si en vez de haberle dicho eso le hubiera pedido que no volviera a buscarla, Sesshomaru salio al jardin dejando a la enfermera que sonreia con cierto dejo de tristeza

Ayaka: hiiiiiiiii regrese bueno ojala les guste pok a mi si me gusto este capi en especial mi lindo sessh jeje, pronto pondre el capitulo VI y VI juntos XDD ciau


	5. Chapter 5

_Ayaka: hola n.n perdon por la tardanza! pero he tenido muchita tarea y examenes . bueno les pongo dos capi como les prometi, _

_capitulo VI_

6 mayo (kya mi numero favorito nn Sesshomaru: no nos importa Ayaka: )  
11:40 Entro al hospital encontrandose con algo "molesto y latoso", camino indiferente apesar de que el cachorro / raza coker de color cafe y ojos verdes (Ayaka: kawaii .) aun no entendia para que habia comprado ese cachorro .  
un recuerdo vino as u mente .../

Flash back

Sango: un regalo bonito/ Sesshomaru asintio avergonzado, no sabia porque le habia preguntado eso / hmm pues creo que ella estara feliz con lo que sea que le regales, asi que no te preocupes tanto y solo piensa en como es ella y cual seria el regalo perfecto nn ...

Fin flash back

/ cuando se dio cuenta de algo k no le gusto nada,  
tomo el cachorro en sus manos y observo en su cuello una "porqueria" que el no habia autorizado comprar un nombre se le vino a la mente nadie en ese lugar podia comprar semejante regalo/

Sesshomaru: ese idiota me las pagara

camino directamente al jardin del lugar con una cara de pocos amigos que denotaba que correria a alguien de ese hospital a patadas si era nescesario...

encontro a ese "intruso" un joven que platicaba muy amenamente con Rin la cual estaba encantada con la visita de ese chico, cosa que hizo hervir mas la sangre de Sesshomaru

sesshomaru: que haces TU aqui/ tomo el brazo de Inuyasha alejandolo de ahi para que Rin no escuchara/

Inuyasha: hola tambien es un gusto verte n.nU

Sesshomaru: no estes jugando que haces aqui Inuyasha

Inuyasha: pues ... piensa piensa me envio mi padre tonto/se autoregaño/

Sesshomaru: aqui no tiene nada que ver Tu padre con Rin asi que ya puedes largarte por donde llegaste

/ Inuyasha abrio la boca para decir algo pero un brazo le agarro, el se volvio extrañado/

Inuyasha: que pasa Rin chan?

Rin: vamos a jugar con Flufy nn (Ayaka: con el perro no con Sesshy Sesshomaru: )

/ Sesshomaru apreto los puños con furia, tratando de calmarse, se sereno rapidamente, no podia dejar que nadie notara su "molestia"/

/ caminaron bajo el arbol de siempre, Rin e Inuyasha jugaban con flufy, Rin se veia tan tierna mientras flufy le lamia el rostro, tan dulce tan inocente, era tan parecida a un angel ... un angel ruidoso y caprichoso ... pero tambien uno muy hermoso ... pero uno muy pequeño y que merecia mucho cuidado y cariño ... sonrio vaya que si se avergonzaba de sus propios pensamientos, no porque estubieran erroneos si no porque el nuca habia sido de los que admitieran que alguien ocupaba una parte de su corazon ja! ni siquiera sabia que el tenia uno y sin embargo ella lo habia ocupado ya por completo /

Rin: Inu-chan!

/ Rin se aserco a Inuyasha y le regalo una lila acompañada de una sonrisa, sin saber porque Sesshomaru sintio algo extraño dentro de si, un odio para Inuyasha/ (Inuyasha: se puede mas? Ayaka: fuera de aqui )/ pero algo mas algo que nuca habia sentido, un dolor en el pecho como si lo orpimieran, apreto los puños con ira y estaba por entrar cuando sintio un "peso" sobre su brazo

Rin: Sesshomaru estar molesto con Rin?

Sesshomaru: ...

Rin: es que Sesshomaru no saludar a Rin, Rin chan hacer algo malo ... y por eso Sesshomaru esta enojado con Rin?

Sesshomaru: no se de que hablas ... y si no te salude fue porque estaban muy ocupados tu e "Inu-chan" /lo ultimo diciendolo con burla, la pequeña comenzo sollozar, se odio ella no tenia la culpa de sus celos ... espera celos? ... no, claro que no eran celos ... /

Inuyasha: anotacion hermano has llorar a la niña!

Seshomaru: tu cayate idiota, que todo esto es tu culpa!

Inuyasha: seguro?

Sesshomaru: ...

/ desvio su mirada de la de Inuyasha, para toparse con dos ojos azabaches que le miraban llenos de agua, le lanzo una mirada asesina a el "otro", Inuyasha sabia que si no se iba en ese instante sufriria las consecuencias, y no es que le tubiera miedo a Sesshomaru /(Ayaka: aja Inu: )/ si no que tambien sabia que esa discusion no le incumbia y solo estaba de sobra ...

Kagome: disculpe joven Tashio ...

x: digame Inuyasha ... que es lo que pasa?

kagome: de acuerdo joven inuyasha ...

Inuyasha: solo inuyasha

Kagome: OK Inuyasha ... sere breve y directa

Iuyasha: si .. si vaya al grano tambien

Kagome: podria si usted no interrumpiera tanto ...

Inuyasha: y otra vez con el usted, feh! si estoy seguro es solo una parendiz

Kagome/sonrojada de la ira y la verguenza/ tu que sabes!

Inuyasha: desidase usted o tu

Kagome: no se quien es mas insoportable si usted o Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: lo ve lo ve ...

(Ayaka: tres horas despues ...XD)

Kagome: bueno ya estubo ...lo que queria pedirle es que convensiera a su hermano de no venir mas al hospital

Inuyasha: jajajaja

Kagome: que tiene eso de gracioso?

Inuyasha: no se de donde saca que yo pueda convencer a Sesshobobo

Kagome: son hermanos ...

Inuyasha: medio hermanos ... ademas de que el no me tiene en sus prospecto de "Personas no tan odiadas", feh! si es que tiene una claro

Kagome: entiendo / suspiro, creyo que talvez ellos si se llevaban por lo que habia visto en el jardin, entonces se recordo que el que no se atacaran entre hermanos no significaba que fueran los mejores amigos o que se llebaran de manera excelente, lo decia ella, que cada que se veia con su hermana era un nuevo pleito/

/ derepente se abre la puerta y entran dos siluetas, un hombre con una mejilla marcada y una mujer muy hermosa hecha una furia/

Miroku: Ite! sanguito solo era un juego

Sango: pues vaya a jugar con otra

Miroku: ok Sango: monje libidinoso!

Miroku: nnU ... eh/en ese instante se dieron cuenta de las otras presencias y los miraron picaramente /

Kagome: no empiecen que este sujeto solo es el hermano del joven Tashio

Inuyasha: miroku?

Miroku: Inuyasha? jaja .. cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Inuyasha: por lo que veo cumpliste con tu ilusion

Miroku: tu no te quedas tan atras eh ... mira que la señorita Kagome es muy hermosa /mientras molestaba y picoteaba a un sonrojado Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hermosa feh! de donde /(ayaka: no perdon pero esta hermosa )/

/una venita crecio en la frente de la doctora, furiosa lanzo un maso al rostro (un libro tamaño biblia), Inuyasha calló al suelo.

Inuyasha: niña tonta/recomponiendose/

Kagome: no soy ninguna niña tonta señor maleducado y ya le dije que me llamo Kagome! ... doctora Kagome para usted (todos: U)

(y bueno para no alargarle siguieron discutiendo un rato mas jejeje) ...

/Sesshomaru se aserco a Rin, y poso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña, quien alzo la vista enontrandose con un par de ojos dorado, Sesshomaru la halo mas su cuerpo, colocando ahora sus manos tras su espalda, asombrando a Rin por el repentino abrazo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y asi estubieron por un largo rato ... hasta que dos palabras sonaron en los oidos de Rin .../

Sesshomaru: gomen ne ...

Rin: de que habla Sessh... / se vio interrumpida por unos labios que se apoderaron de los de ella, se dejaron llevar por el momento olvidando todo, en esos momentos no importaba ya nada, una pulzada hizo que Sesshomaru se apartara nruscamente/

Sesshomaru: gomen na sai ... perdoname Rin, perdoname por todo ... / se alejo cabizbajo, dejando a una muy confusa chiquilla que no termianaba de comprender todo .../

_capitulo VII_

6 mayo 20:35 caminaba por las calles, no sabia a donde ir despues de lo ocurrido ese dia se habia dado cuenta de la verdad, Rin era mas que solo una chiquilla a la cual tenia que proteger, mas que una simple chica linda, ella era especial, jamascreyo sentirse asi por una chica y mucho menos por una como Rin, si bien eralinda no era como las demas novias que habia tenido, habia que ser sinceros,todas sus anteriores novias eran modelos, exuberantes mujeres, llenas de plata, seguras de si mismas, y ... vacias, todas buscaban de el solo para pasar un buen rato, siempre buscaban algo de el, en cambio Rin ...

ella que podria buscar de el? ... ella ni siquiera era presente de todo el dinero que el tenia, y aunk asi fuese el estaba seguro a ella le importaria poco¿sexo? ja! era tan pequeña e inocente, estaba seguro que ni si quiera pensaba en eso aun ... en ese caso el que podria darle a ella?

nada

El era un sujeto aintipatico, dificil de tratar, terco impulsivo y ... culpable si era culpable de todo el sufrimiento pero no solo de ella, tambien del de sus padres, e Izayoi ... ahora entendia porque su padre lo odiaba, el fue fruto de una aventura de sus padres, eso habia obligado a Inu No Tashio a casarse con Mitsuko ...

mi madre, ella jamas fue capaz de decirmelo, yo me entere en una discusion, por ese tiempo mi padre ... como me duele esa palabra, me pregunto si alguna vez lo tube realmente.  
como fuera, era una noche lluviosa, habian muchos truenos y aunque no quisiera admitirlotenia miedo, decidi bajar a buscar a mi madre, escuche unos lloridos eran de ella ... de mi madre ...

**Flash back**

Mitsuko: ya no puedo Kisu / confesaba a una vieja anciana, que la miraba ciarto dejo de nostalgia, se notaba que aquella mujer estaba llorando no por algo de una noche, si no de ya mucho tiempo que haogaba esas lagrimas/

porque? porque lloras mami, porque sufres? quien ...

Kisu: era Inu No Tashio sama cierto/la mujer solo asintio, limpiandose un par de lagrimas/

mi padre? porque? ... ya entiendo tu tambien lo extrañas mami ... el nunca esta en casa porque esta trabajando ... yo lo entiendo ... pero ...

Kaede: sabia que era mala idea todo esto, el que se casaran fue el peor de los errores

que?

Kisu: que te ha dicho esta vez?

Mitsuko: nada, solo que vendria a ver a Sesshomaru, a traerle un regalo bah! como si sus estupidos regalos, sirvieran para ayudar a su hijo, fui una estupida! ... sabia que el no me amaba, pero tube la esperanza que por lo menos ... por lo menos, fuera bueno con el, Sessh mi pequeño no se merece tal sufrimiento, no-no quiero ver su rostro cuando se entere que su padre se a vuelto a casar!

Q-QUE? .. mi padre se ha ... mi padre ... ahora lo entiendo todo ...

**fin flasback**

ese dia lo supe, mi padre y mi madre se casaron por mi bien y no porque asi lo deseasen, sin embargo ... mi madre lo amaba, me di cuenta de ello, despues de eso supe tambien que mi padre me veia mas que como un hijo como una "carga", por culpa de un pequeño "desliz" que tubo hacia ya 5 años, (ayaka: si toman en cuenta que son 9 meses de gestacion o como se llame el en ese tiempo tenia 4 añitos), me senti miserable, pero no me dejaria caer, no me pasaria lo que a mi madre, si el me detestaba, yo tambien debia aprender a hacerlo,

hubo un momento en el que pense avandonar todo, el despues de todo era muy padre, y lo que ocurrio fue algo muy desastroso para su carrera, ya que tubo que dejarse de juegos, y comenzar a trabajar en la empresa del abuelo Mioga y la abuela Kaede, pero entonces ocurrio ... el llego en una gran limosina rodeada de fuertes hombres, en ese tiempo no entendia que pasaba del todo, pero supe que era por algo distinto a las demas "visitas" de mi padre, sali para salidarlo como de costumbre ...

flash back Inu No(ayaka: me da eva ponerle todo asi que solo pondre eso XD): Sessh acercate que quiero mostrarte algo

Sesshomaru: claro / pense que se trataria de algun regalo o alguna sorpresa o que talvez el volveria ... pense tontamente me ilusione pensando que nos habia extrañado, cuando me extendio a un niño, era tan pequeño e inocente, ajeno a todo, desde que lo vi lo odie, no ... lo envidie, sabia que mi padre sonreia por el, pero ese mocoso ¿que podria ser como para que sonriera y estubiese feliz? je! encantado de presentarselo/

Izayoi: hola, vaya eres mas lindo en vivo Sesshomaru, Inu No me conto de ti sabes?

Sesshomaru: quien es usted? y porque sabe mi nombre?

Izayoi: bueno yo ... /él la interrumpio/

Inu No: Sesshomaru que te parece tu hermanito?

Sesshomaru: por un momento crei que habia escuchado mal yo no tengo hermanos ni hermanas

Inu No: te equibocas ese que vez allí es tu hermanito, lo he traido para que lo conoscas, e Izayoi es la madre de el ...

Sesshomaru: basura!

ambos me miraron asombrados, senti que las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos, la ultima pieza del rompecabezas cayo en mi mente, por eso los ultimos meses, habia tardado tanto en llegar a verlo, por eso los habia dejado, por eso ... lo odiaba, su padre habia encontrado otra familia en la cual ni el ni su madre cabian, basura, basura, eso-eso es pura basura! recuerdo que le grite eso ya no me reprimi, desidi odiarlo, odiar a mi padre, ya no queria verlo, sali corriendo del lugar

ese dia, fue el peor de mi vida, crei que todo habia terminado para mi, pero solo fue, el comienzo ...

Inu No: que es lo que te pasa Sesshomaru? porque actuaste de esa manera?

Sesshomaru: vete! no quiero verte, vete con tu mujer, esa prostituta madre de esa cosa k llamas hijo, si es que se puede llamar asi, el jamas sera un hijo primogenito! (ayaka: ejem tomemos en cuenta k tiene 4 años no sabe lo k dice)

me miro lleno de rabia, por vez primera le tube miedo, me dio una fuerte bofetada que aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, fue la marca que me quedo, pero aun faltaba algo mas, lo que me llevo a ser lo que soy ... un gran nada ...

Inu No: TU! dices que Inuyasha no es un hijo primogenito, porque? porque fue fuera del matrimonio? ... bah! minimo fue un hijo deseado, yo jamas ...

parecio arrepentido de lo que habia dicho, se tiro de rodillas para tocarme la mejilla marcada, me levante, no queria su lastima, ni la de el ni la de nadie ... me aleje de el mirandolo no con odio, ni con coraje, si no con burla, y desafiandolo, el pudo sentirlo, ahi fue donde todo empezo... aunque en un prinsipio sentia remordimiento de lo que hacia por mi madre, normalmente era golpear a niños menores que yo insultar a maestros y lanzar piedras a los vidrios de las casas aledañas, sabia que eso le molestaria, pero no tome en cuenta que lastimaria a un ser inosente, mi madre, se puso muy mal, murio poco despues,  
en ese instante mi corazon se seco, ya no me arrepentia de mis actos, y comenzaron a hacerse aun mas grandes, ya no era solo decirle tonto a un profesor ahora era lanzarle objetos, golpearlos si me molestaban, despues cuando entre a la secundaria conoci a Naraku y a sus amigos, fue lo que colmo la gota del vaso, me mostro muchas cosas que yo jamas crei conoser, empeze con los vicios por mas irreal que suene a mis 14 años comence a tomar, aprendi rapidamente a fumar, pero no solo eso, tambien hace no mucho comenzamos a probar otras cosas ... el dia del accidente, ese mismo dia Kikio me habia ofrecido algo extraño, para tener mas energias y ganarle a Naraku, y asi fue como todo ocurrio, acelere de mas ... me volvi para pedirle un poco mas, me habia agradadola sensacion, me volvi a ver al frente nuevamente, y me senti algo mareado, el semaforo dio en rojo, pero las risas y los retos de Miroku y la propia Kikio me hicieron sentir importante, acelere al maximo, el carro en el que Rin y su familia venian se cruzo en el camino, no alcanze a desbiarme,

Kikio desmayo del susto, yo me levante para mirar al rededor, mire el carro frente a mi, estaba casi destrozado... abri la puerta para sersiorarme que estubieran bien, para mi mala suerte y peor para la de Rin, lo que encontre fue a sus padres llenos de sangre, note algo mas, abri la puerta tracera, lo que vi cambio mi vida para siempre, me hizo sentir la peor cosa del mundo, un chico, el hermano de Rin abrazaba protectibamente a esa dulce e inocente niña, despues de eso ... el se volvio a verme me sonrio, no lo entendi, yo habia acabado con todo y el solo me sonrio ... sus ultimas palabras aun resuenan en mi mente Satoshi: cuidala, por favor fin fashback  
Se sento en una banca, levanto la vista, y una gota de agua cayó en su rostro, comenzo a llover, a el no le importo, las lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua de lluvia ... si, lloraba, por fin lloraba, hacia tanto que no lo hacia, la ultima vez fue la noche en que se entero que su padre se habia casado con Izayoi, de eso ya hace muchos años, ni siquiera lo habia hecho cuando su madre habia muerto, solo dejo salir una solitaria lagrima, entonces ¿porque ahora? porque despues de tantos años mostraba esa fase de debilidad, esa que tanto habia luchado por destruir.  
pero al conocer a Rin, todo habia cambiado, una sola sonrisa de ella habia logrado calar en lo mas hondo de su alma, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, deseaba que todo terminara, que todo fuera una pesadilla, y que cuando abriera los ojos, su madre le dijera tranquilo, estoy aqui a tu lado pero no, todo era muy real, los gritos, las muertes ... el dolor. Ya nada volveria a ser lo que habia sido.  
8 Mayo 11:15 hacia un par de dias que no se paraba en aquel lugar, lo habia pensado muy bien, y creia que lo mejor era hacerla llorar, ya no queria mas daño sin embargo, el estaba seguro que era lo mejor, lo tenia desidido, primero haria lo posible porque lo odiase, asi cuando se enterase de la verdad, no sufriria tanto porque ya lo habria odiado desde antes.  
salio al jardin, y se encontro con dos ojos azabaches que lo miraban timidamente, el arqueo una ceja, algo andaba diferente

Rin: Sesshomaru / se aserco a el, asombrandolo/ Rin a recuperado la vista

Sesshomaru: .../ no supo que decir, su plan habia fallado justo antes de empezar/

Rin: sabe hace 2 dias que Rin recupero la vista nn Rin quizo decirselo aquella vez, pero /se detubo algo sonrojada/

Sesshomaru: lo que paso ese dia fue solo un desliz /declaro de forma dura, Rin sintio que algo dentro de ella se quebraba, pero no queria hacerlo sentir mal asi que mintio/

Rin: Rin lo entiende, y lo comprende, solo fue un error / no supo que era aun peor, si verla sufrir por sus palabras, o su indiferencia/

Sesshomaru: Rin yo ...

Kagome: lamento interrumpir pero tengo que hablar con usted joven Tashio / el asintio y se alejo de Rin quien sonreia dulcemente/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayaka: u.u pomeshito de mi Sesshy soe mala buajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

ayaka: reviews abajito n-nU y antes k me linchen gomen na sai -- creanme estoy molesta pork aka tengo el fic de lo mas atrasado por eso les pido k no me delaten por el tipo de formato! prometo k sera mi unico fic asi! de verdad no tengo tiempo ni mucho menos paciencia de cambiarle el formato --U 

8 mayo 12:50 Sesshomaru y Kagome hablaban en el consultorio Kagome sentia que ers su deber informarle de la situacion de Rin

Sesshomaru: ella misma me lo ha dicho, no es necesario que sigas con lo demas

Kagome: si, ehp ... pero yo ... /no sabia como decirle que ya era momento de decir la verdad y decirle de una vez por todas a Rin que todo habia sido una mentira por su estado, el sabia a lo que iba, y aunque queria autoconvenserce de que todo estria bien, que solo debian decirle todo con calma, ella lo odiaria y fin del cuento, claro el se haria cargo de todo lo que nesecitara, aunque indirectamente ya que estaba seguro que despues de la declraracion ella jamas querria saber nada de el/

sesshomaru: Kagome quiero pedirte un favor /ella lo miro sorprendida/ por la amistad que algun dia tubimos, pero especialmente por esa niña, no le digas nada, ni tu ni nadie debe decirle nada

Kagome: que estas pensando hacer Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: el unico que tiene el deber de aclarar las cosas soy yo ... se lo debo, despues de todo, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ella, ser sincero,

Kagome: de acuerdo /le sonrio, sabia que sus intenciones eran verdaderas, ahora mas que nunca lamentaba lo que ocurria, si tan solo las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera, si tan solo ... "suspíro" no valia la pena lamentarse el hubiera no existe, y si las cosas ocurrian de esa manera era, porque asi debia de ser, era algo cruel decirlo de esa manera, pero si el destino asi lo decidio no habia nada que hacer/

sesshomaru: y otra cosa mas ... esta conversacion jamas existio, entendiste?

kagome: jajajaja sigues siendo el mismo niño terco y orgulloso de siempre/ que lastima que la unica persona que a logrado cabar en lo mas hondo de tu alma haya sido presisamente ella, se sintio mal, no era momento de estar celosa, esa niña y ese joven frente asi estaban sufriendo mucho/en otro lado del hospital ... afuera en el jardin

Rin: y eso es bueno?  
Koga: jajaja por supuesto, los insectos hacen cosas muy interesantes

Rin: nn lastima k sean tan feos y asquerosos

Koga: jajaja pero que niña tan linda eres

Rin: gracias doctor

Koga: dime Koga pequeña, eres una chica muy fuerte sabias?

Rin: yo? ... porque? O.o ... si le tengo pavor a los insectos y alas alturas

Koga: pero no todos pasan por lo que tu estas pasando

Rin: o.o ?

Ayame: Kogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Koga: ehm? que pasa? Ayame porque entras así?

Ayame: disculpe mi intromicion pero tiene ejem que atender unos asuntos

Koga: deverdad? hmm no recuerdo de que o.o

Ayame: este es que acaba de pasar si si eso

Koga: Ok /entra con Koga casi a rastras al consultorio ahora vacio de Kagome, Koga estaba de viaje en el extranjero haciendo unas conferencias medicas, y lo primero que se topo fue con una par de señoras que conversaban acerca del accidente de la familia Tameshi/

Koga: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ayame: u.u sabia que reaccionarias así

Kouga: y como querias que reaccionara que me pusiera feliux y dijera felicidades engañaron vilmente a una pequeña niña, si se sabe podrian meterse en problemas, eso es un delito, d-e-l-i-t-o delito!

Kagome: si pasa algo yo me hago responsable /entra Kagome inmiscuyendose/

Kouga: no me niego a engañar a una niña Inuyasha: feh! quien te pidio tu opinion, (entrando tras de Kagome)

Kouga: se puede saber quien eres?

kagome: basta los dos, Kouga el es el joven Tashio inuyasha, hermano de Sesshomaru Inuyasha: medio hermano Kagome: --U como sea, y tu que haces aqui Inuyasha?

Miroku: lo juro Sanguito solo pregunte si ese niño era de ella (entran ambos Miroku con un ojo marcado por un reciente golpe XD)

Sango: si como no, y que fue todo eso de "yo podria ser el padre de este niño y de los que estan por venir"

Miroku: solo trate de ser amable con la pobre mujer

todos:

Inuyasha: feh! tu nunca vas a cambiar

Miroku: jeje

Kouga: pervertido

Sango: libidinoso

Ayame: abusivo

Miroku: no se porque dicen esas cosas tan horribles y totalmente falsas de mi

Kagome: te he dicho k no molestes a los pasientes Miroku! Miroku: pero si nunca molesto a las lindas chicas /tic tic tic pasiencia nivel 6 (significa k seis puntos mas y Sango explotara)/ Kouga: mas vale que no te demanden por eso o si no el hospital se deslindara de ti

Miroku: ke malos

Inuyasha: que miedo ... no se que me da mas miedo si tu Miroku por pervertido o esa mujer Kagome/lease bien la pasiensia de Kagome bajo de 8 a nula/ FUERA DE MI CONSULTORIO AHORA/salen todos exepto Sango y Ayame/ EH DICHO TOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!

Ayame: ahh

Kouga: te ves cansada

Ayame: si algo / se acerca a el y le da un beso jugueton enla nariz/

Kouga: sabes esa niña me preocupa /la abraza por la espalda y comeianzan a conversar/

Ayame: por? o.o

Kouga: estube hablando con ella y por lo que me has contado sufrira mucho

Ayame: si /suspiro/

Kouga: esta enamorada de ese sujeto

Ayame: pero que dices!

Kouga: si, estoy seguro

Ayame: ya veo ... pobres

Kouga: pobres? ...

Ayame: si ambos, me dan pena

Kouga: no se porque te compadeces de alguien como el, tu y yo mejor que nadie sabemos como es ese sujeto, Ayame recuerda lo que le hizo a Kagome/furioso se separo de Ayame/

Ayame: pero ahora Kagome esta bien Kouga: no, no lo esta

Ayame: claro que si, yo lo se por que soy su amiga!

Kouga: tu no sabes nada! ... eh gomen

Ayame: no, esta bien Kouga me queda claro

Kouga: espera que te queda claro/la toma de la mano evitando que saliera/

Ayame: que tu aun quieres a Kagome

Kouga: pero que dices! claro que no! si me preocupo por ella es por que es mi amiga!

Ayame: estas seguro?

Kouga: por supuesto linda /toma su rostro y le roba un dulce y fugaz beso en la boca/

caminaba por un parque, no sabia porque pero todo lo que estaba pasando la estaba afectando realmente, "acaso no lo he olvidado?" se pregunataba Kagome Flash back Kagome: hola Sesshomaru Sesshomaru: hola/dijo secamente, una chica llega tras de el y besa con pasón a Sesshomaru, ninguno de los dos se detubo a pensar en la chica que estaba frente viendo la escena/

Kikio: hermanita hola que linda te ves hoy Kagome: si me disculpan tengo que ... arrelar unos asuntos/sale corriendo del lugar, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas/ fin fash back Kagome/segui llorando y no se habia dado cuenta de que alguien la miraba, tenia algo de frio asi que se abrazo asi misma sintiendo que algo calido la cubria, alzo la mirada y se encontro con un par de ojos dorados/ eh hola Inyasha, gracias pero sera mejor que te vayas puedes pescar un resfriado e lo dice una doctora excelente I

nuyasha: una doctora que no sigue sus propios consejos /Kagome agacho la cabeza, Inuyasha la abrazo, y ella sonrojo/ tranquila

Kagome: gracias /dijo en tono casi inaudible pero que Inuyasha alcanzo a entender/

Inuyasha: no ahi de que / la abrazo mas fuerte como si deseace que sus lagrimas sesaran, y asi lo hicieron/

Rin: como un dia de campo, en una casa de capo real/Sesshomaru acaba de invitar a Rin a pasar en una casa de campo que el tenia, ella estaba muy emocionada lo que no esperaba era que ahi se enteraria de todo y que pronto esa casa seria de ella/

Sesshomaru: entonces aceptas?

Rin: no se a Rin gustarle la idea ... pero ... y si vienen a buscar a rin? la familia de Rin podria preocuparse

Sesshomaru: no lo haran /respondio por efecto/ yo ... hablare con ellos, despues podras ir a donde quieras Rin: ok nn entonces acepto

capitulo IX

9 mayo Llegaron a una hermosa mansion de tres pisos con jardines enormes y bellos edificios viejos al rededor, Rin quedo maravillada, habia fuentes por doquier, y flores sobre todo lilas las que mas le gustaban

Sesshomaru: a mi madre tambien le gustaban mucho ese tipo de flores /confeso el, Rin se volvio a verlo, sintio una opreción en el pecho, tomo la mano de Sesshomaru mientras le sonreia/

Rin: debio ser una mujer muy hermosa y noble, se debe parecer a ti

Sesshomaru: porque dices eso/pregunto algo exesperado/

Rin: porque se ve que la querias mucho, y ademas debio criarte muy bien, ya que eres muy bueno / Sesshomaru se solto bruscamente/

Sesshomaru: ella y yo, no nos parecemos en nada/camino hasta la entrada, se volvio a la chica mirandola con pena/ gomen

Rin: esta bien nn si no quieres hablar de eso Rin lo entiende /entro a la casa, mientras atras venian Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se detubo de tope/

Sesshomaru: Kagome

Kagome: sip?

Sesshomaru: entiendo k seas la doctora de Rin y debas estar vigilando de ella, y tambien entiendo k venga contigo esa enfermera extraña

Sango: hey! dijo extraña? .

Sesshomaru: pero porque tiene k venir tambien ese doctor pervertido y ese tarado de ahi/ señalo a Inuyasha ignorando la molestia de este y de la mayoria de los presentes, Sango por k le llamo enfermera extraña, Miroku doctor pervertido (ayaka: pero si es lo que eres Miroku: ke malita eres Ayaka: hey! no toque ahi! .) e Inuyasha pues ya estaba acostumbrado al igual k Kagome Kagome: pues veras Miroku se ha hecho muuy amigo de Rin y ademas este ... es un gran doctor si si eso y puede ayudarme con ella nnU /la verdad es que no sabia ni que excusa poner, sabia que esa era la peor mentira k podia decirle, y rogaba al cialo por que diera resultado, para su suerte, Sesshomaru entro a la casa, dejandola respirar un poco, se viro a ver a su acompañantes que sonreian de forma divertida menos el ojidorado./

Kagome: la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo por que estan aqui los tres, me pueden decir quien se quedo a cargo?

Sango: tranqui tranqui amix que Koga y Ayame sabran llevar bien el hospital solo seran 2 dias

Kagome: que?"! piensan quedarse todo el p(censurado nn) fin de semana?

Miroku: oh vamos que podria pasar en un fin de semana?

imaginacion de Miroku:

el hospital arde en llamas, mientras en la sima se ve un hombre de pelo negro y largo, mientras rie freneticamente

Bankotsu: lo he logrado esta vez ahora todos los hospitales y todas las personas se rendiran ante mi por fin he encontrado la vacunacontra la gripe! jajajajajajaja

Ayame: pero si desde hace años que existia

Bankotsu: de verad?

Koga: si Bankotsu: de veras debveritas?

Ayame: de veras deveritas

Bankotsu: de veras deveritas de la buena?

Koga: deveras deveritas de la buena

Bankotsu: deveras de veritas de la buena .

Kagome: deja de pensar en tonterias/grito Kagome sacando de su sueño a Miroku que comenzaba a reir ante los destrosos k estaba seguro Bankotsu les ocasionaria a Ayame y Koga/

Sango: wow pero que casa tan grande /entra al lugar, y toma un florero que parecia hecho de cristal cortado con incrustaciones de rubis y esmeraldas/ pero que belleza! apuesto a que vale una fortuna, si yo me consiguiera un hombre con estas cosas podria dejar de lado mis dias de pobreza y miseria en ese hospital mientras trabajo como esclava ToT

Kagome: estas insinuando que soy tacaña? y k te hago trabajar como loca? si la k mas se cansa soy yo!

Inuyasha: y ya no nesecitaras para el futuro un aparato para los oidos

Kagome: estas insinuando que soy una gritona!

Miroku: y si yo me casara con una mujer asi tendria muchas mujeres t

odos: se supone que estaria casado

Miroku: O.o y eso que?

Sango: monje pervertido! Miroku: u.u Sesshomaru: canyense de una buena vez! nunca en mi vida habia escuchado tantos gritos, ni siquiera en una verduleria!

Rin: Sesshomaru a estado en una verduleria?

Sesshomaru: Rin solo era un decir /sonrojado y sintiendo una venita k crecia en su cabeza/

Rin: okas Rin entender nn /Sesshomaru se relajo un poco, mientras dejo escapar un suspiro/

Sesshomaru: andando te mostrare tu habitacion Rin, Kagome la tuya y la de esa enfermera rar estan por el mismo pasillo que la habitacion de Rin siganme

Miroku: y nosotros? O.o

Sesshomaru: busquen una desocupada y listo , una cosa la habitacion del ultimo piso esa esta prohibida para todos, quedo claro/despues de asegurarse las llevo a sus habitaciones/

x: parece que ya es tiempo de volver a ver a Sesshy/saca su movil y marca un numero/ que extraño que no conteste, que da, ya se donde puede estar creo k ire a hacerle una visita

Reviews:

Rin Tsuki : gomen no me habia dado cuenta que no conteste tu review anterior, nnI, si estube leyendo tu fanfic o.oU pero perdi la pagina ToT y no recuerdo cual era, si puedieras mandarme el link te lo agradeceria --U de verdad gomen por las molestias T/T

takako-kurumi aunk ya aclare el punto lo vuelvo a hacer, no te preocupes kreo k la de la culpa soy yo por no especificar de la mejor manera, bien Rin tiene 16 y Sesshomaru 22, Inuyasha 21 al igual k Kagome,

senfhi gomen! por no responderte antes nnU si es verdad ahi pocos fics donde Sessh sea la obeja negrusha

AoshMi SeshLin tambien lamento no responderte el review anterior ToT y no pides nada chica xD aunk io pediria lo mismo si he hecho los capitulos bastantes largos nnU ojala te guste la conti amix! este capitulolo dedico por serme paciente y leer todos mis fics!


End file.
